Foldable furniture is used in a variety of applications including tables, recliners, portable apparatuses, and convertible sofas (which are sometimes referred to as sleeper sofas). Generally, foldable furniture has multiple positions. In one of the positions, the foldable furniture is unfolded.
With reference to convertible sofas, for ease of reference, the convertible sofa has a bed frame folded into the sofa. The bed frame is unfolded to form a sleeping surface. Generally, the sleeping surface includes three frame parts, which will be referred to as the leg frame section, the torso frame section, and the frame head section. The head section is conventionally considered the portion of the bed frame between the arm rests of the sofa or, when no arm rests are included, the bed frame generally above the sofa base or casing.
The bed frame where it folds, e.g., between the leg and torso frame sections and between the torso and head frame sections, may bend or bow with the application of pressure or weight. This problem with foldable furniture is exasperated by the length and width of the furniture and the weight applied. Again, with specific reference to a sleeper sofa, the seam or junction between the head frame and torso frame may be inhibited from bowing or bending by the sofa base or casing.
Thus, against this background, it would be desirable to provide a folding frame for furniture to decrease or inhibit the bending or bowing of the frame at the junction between foldable parts.